Technical Field
The present disclosures relate to a fixing device configured to thermally fix a developer image which has been transferred onto a recording sheet.
Related Art
Conventionally, there has been known a fixing device for an electrophotographic imaging apparatus in which a nip pressure between a heat roller and a pressure roller is switched in multiple steps using a motor and a cam. In such a fixing device, two concave portions are formed on an outer peripheral surface of the cam to engage with a roller which serves as a contacting member. By making the roller to selectively engage with one of the concave portions, an orientation of the cam is stabilized, thereby the nip pressure at a nip between the heat roller and the pressure roller being stabilized.